Kleines Plappermäulchen
by Ananka
Summary: Heero nimmt mit Trowa an einer Zusatzmission teil und taucht danach nicht wieder auf, sogar J weiss nicht, wo Heero ist. Duo ist am Verzweifeln und weiss nicht mehr weiter.


****

Kleines Plappermäulchen

***

Nervös ging Duo im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, er hatte das Ende seines Zopfes im Mund und kaute darauf herum. Seine Hände spielten mit der Kette, die um seinen Hals hing und sein Augen schauten auf einen imaginären Punkt in der Ferne

Quatre hingegen sass ruhig auf dem Sofa und schlürfte aus einer Tasse Tee, die er sich vor einer Stunde vorbereitet hatte; inzwischen war sie zu einem Viertel leer… Das war die einzige Sache, die verriet, dass er ebenfalls sehr nervös war.

Nur Wufei war nicht anzusehen, dass er beunruhigt war. Er sass auf dem breiten Fenstersims und meditierte vor sich hin. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

»Verdammt nochmals!«, rief Duo aus. »Es ist schon acht Uhr! Verdammte vier Stunden vor Mitternacht! Wo bleiben sie bloss, sie haben schon über zwei Stunden Verspätung, es muss etwas passiert sein. Heero und Trowa sind doch sonst immer pünktlich.«

»Mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand«, versuchte Quatre seinen Freund zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst die gleichen Gedanken wie Duo hatte. »Bestimmt hatten sie nur ein Panne oder das Benzin ist ausgegangen… Vielleicht stecken sie auch nur im Stau.«

»Aber doch nicht fast drei Stunden!«, schrie Duo aufgebracht und griff mit seinen Händen in die Haare und brachte seine Frisur durcheinander. »Oh Gott, Heero ist doch sonst immer so pünktlich. Ich halt's nicht mehr aus, los, gehen wir die zwei suchen!«

»Nein, Maxwell, du bleibst hier«, bestimmte Wufei hart. »Möglicherweise haben sie noch eine neue Mission erhalten und erfüllen diese nun. Jetzt setz dich hin, du machst mich aggressiv!« Duo blieb tatsächlich stehen, überlegte, ob er das tun sollte, was Wufei ihm gesagt hatte. Schliesslich entschied er sich dafür und setzte sich neben Quatre hin. Genau drei Sekunden blieb er ruhig sitzen, dann fing er wieder an mit seinen Haaren zu spielen. Nach gut zehn Sekunden war der Zopf offen und der Amerikaner spielte weiterhin nervös mit den Haarsträhnen herum.

»Duo«, unterbrach Quatre ihn sanft bei der Arbeit. »Lass das sein, so wird es auch nicht besser.« Liebevoll flocht der Araber den Zopf wieder und strich dem Braunhaarigen zärtlich über den Kopf, sodass sich dieser entspannte.

»Weisst du, Quatre, sollte Heero etwas passieren, würde ich sterben. Ich liebe ihn doch, ich liebe ihn so sehr… Aber ich - er … er will mich nicht. Für ihn bin ich wie jeder andere, ein Soldat…«, flüsterte Duo erstickt und Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen.

»Duo, sag so etwas nicht!«, rief der Blonde entsetzt. »Auch wenn er dich nicht lieben mag, so bist du trotzdem etwas Besonderes für ihn. Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie der dich, wenn es Diskussionen gibt, deckt und uns Kontra bietet, auch wenn er nicht ganz deiner Meinung ist oder so. Wenn er dich nicht mögen würde, täte er das sicher nicht.« Quatre nahm Duo liebevoll in den Arm, stich ihm unentwegt über die Haare und flüsterte ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr, sodass der Amerikaner wie ein kleines Kind in Quatres Armen einschlief.

Quatre und Wufei seufzten auf.

»Hmm, danke«, brummte Wufei schliesslich und Quatre nickte.

»Was denkst du, ist passiert?«, wollte der Araber vom Chinesen wissen.

»Ich weiss nicht, ich denke, dass sie eine Zusatzmission erhalten haben, aber es ist ungerecht, dass sie uns nicht Bescheid gesagt haben. Sicher treffen sie bald ein«, meinte Wufei und wie zur Bestätigung ertönten Schritte im Gang und Trowa trat ins Wohnzimmer.

»Oh, hallo«, grüsste er die anderen. »Habt ihr schon gegessen? Ich habe einen riesigen Hunger…«

»Nein, noch nicht!«, antwortete Quatre. »Wir haben uns nur riesengrosse Sorgen gemacht, wo du und Heero steckt! Apropos Heero, wo steckt er denn?« Nun schaute Trowa die anderen fragend an.

»Was soll das heissen? Heero sollte vor ungefähr einer Stunde eingetroffen sein!«, erwiderte Trowa. »Wir haben noch ein Zusatzmission erhalten und laut Plan müsste er schon seit einer Weile hier sein.« Alarmiert öffnete Wufei seine Augen.

»Laut Plan - er ist aber noch nicht hier«, sagte er ärgerlich und seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. »Wo ist er?«

»Seid ihr sicher, dass er noch nicht auf seinem Zimmer ist und ihr ihn einfach nicht bemerkt habt?«

»Ausgeschlossen!«, antwortete Wufei und Trowa rannte bestürzt raus. Wufei und Quatre hörten, wie Trowa die Treppen zu den Schlafzimmern hoch rannte. Die zwei Jungs im Wohnzimmer schauten sich an, dann bettete Quatre Duo um und sie rannten Trowa nach, der wie versteinert in das Zimmer von Heero schaute.

»Trowa?«, flüsterte Quatre sanft.

»Er muss hier sein! Er muss einfach hier sein!«, murmelte dieser wie apathisch vor sich hin. »Heero muss hier sein!«

»Trowa?«, fragte nun auch Wufei nach.

»Er muss hier sein, er muss einfach hier sein…«

»Trowa? Komm mit, Trowa«, flüsterte Quatre und zog den anderen zu einem Stuhl, der verlassen im Gang stand. Vorsichtig schüttelte Quatre den apathischen Jungen und holte ihn langsam zurück.

»Was ist passiert?«, verlangte Wufei zu wissen.

»Ja, erzähl uns was passiert ist«, lächelte der Araber und strich Trowa durch die Haare.

»Heero und ich hatten gerade unsere Mission beendet, als Heero eine Mail erhielt, dass wir ein Zusatzmission erledigen müssten. Wir sollten nordöstlich zu einem weiteren Lager fahren, um ein paar Daten zu stehlen und danach das Gebäude in die Luft zu jagen. Ganz nach Plan führten wir unsere Arbeit aus. Es kam zu ein paar Missgeschicken, weil Dr. J alles nur knapp vorbereiten konnte. Aber Heero bestätigte mir per Funkspruch immer wieder, dass alles in Ordnung war. Als er fertig war, funkte er mir noch, dass er alles erledigt hätte und er jetzt ginge. Den letzten Teil der Mission erledigte ich alleine, aber es war viel zu einfach, ich hatte die ganze Zeit über ein seltsames Gefühl. Heero war sonst immer so perfekt und er hatte nach dem letzten Funkspruch vergessen, das Funkgerät abzuschalten. Irgendwie liess mir das keine Ruhe.

Auf jeden Fall, als ich dann fertig war, verliess ich das Gebäude und jagte es, wie geplant, in die Luft.« Trowa hielt ein und dachte nach.

»Trowa, ich verstehe nicht ganz…«, sagte Quatre leicht verwirrt.

»Er war im Gebäude, als ich es in die Luft jagte!! Heero war da drin! Das kann er diesmal nicht überlebt haben!!«, rief Trowa aus und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. »Verstehst du denn nicht?«

»Du musst dich irren, gibt es Beweise?«, fragte Wufei nach.

»Wufei hat Recht, Heero war bestimmt nicht im Gebäude«, lächelte Quatre fürsorglich.

»Ihr wart eben nicht da!«, schrie Trowa und Quatre bekam angst, dass Duo erwachen würde. »All die Gesprächsfetzen der Soldaten, die ich gehört habe, die leeren Korridore, das unbewachte Kontrollzentrum… Sie hatten Heero irgendwie erwischt und wollten beraten, was zu tun ist! Oh Gott, ich hab Heero in…« Trowa brach ab und schüttelte seinen Kopf, Quatre liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Wufei blieb als einziger ruhig.

»Wir rufen Dr. J an und dann wissen wir, was Sache ist«, meinte der Chinese beherrscht. Trowa nickte leicht und auch Quatre stimmte zu.

»Du hast Recht, lasst uns J anrufen«, meinte der Blonde und führte die anderen zum nächsten Telefon. Sofort nahm Wufei den Hörer und wählte die Nummer. Nach dreimal Läuten nahm Dr. J ab.

»Ja, wer ist da?«, erkundete sich J unhöflich.

»Hier ist Wufei. Wir haben da so ein Problem. Wissen Sie, wo Heero steckt? Er hätte vor anderthalb Stunden hier sein sollen, laut Trowa«, erklärte Wufei.

»Wo Heero steckt? Hmm, dann habt ihr das selbe Problem wie ich, er ist einfach nicht aufzufinden. Seinen Signalgeber empfängt unser Radar nicht und wie geplant angerufen hat er auch nicht«, brummte J. »Reich mir Trowa, ich will wissen, was passiert ist!« Wufei schluckte und übergab Trowa den Hörer.

»Wufei, was…?«

»Nichts, Quatre, nichts - er ist nicht auffindbar…«, flüsterte Wufei.

»Nein, das kann nicht sein… Nicht Heer! Er kann nicht tot sein, das darf er nicht!«, schluchzte Quatre, klammerte sich an Wufei und heulte los. Wufei heilt den weinenden Jungen im Arm und fixierte selbst einen Punkt auf der Wand. Irgendeinmal legte Trowa den Hörer auf.

»Geht ins Bett«, flüsterte der Franzose leise. »Ich bringe Duo ins Bett.« Wufei nickte und führte den blonden Jungen in sein Zimmer. Trowa atmete einmal tief durch, dann ging er nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo er einen tief schlafenden Duo vorfand. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn auf die Arme und brachte ihn ins ein Zimmer. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie Duo auf Heeros Tod reagieren würde. Jeder von ihnen wusste, wie viel Duo an Heero lag.

Gedanken versunken strich Trowa Duo eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann ging er aus dem Zimmer, wo Wufei auf ihn wartete.

»Dann ist es wahr? Heero ist-« Wufeis Stimme versagte. »Heero ist…« Trowa nickte und betrachtete den Boden.

»Scheint so… Oh Gott, ich habe ihn umgebracht…«, flüsterte Trowa schwach.

»Du trägst keine Schuld«, murmelte Wufei. »Geh zu Quatre, er braucht dich jetzt…« Wufei drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. Trowa schloss seine Augen und seufzte.

***

Müde öffnete Duo seine Augen und gähnte auf. Er setzte sich auf und strich sich über die Augen. Einen Moment lang sass er wie erstarrt auf dem Bett, dann sprang er auf und eilte zu Heeros Zimmer. Alles war wie immer, das Bett gemacht, ein Buch auf dem Nachtschränkchen.

»Duo?«, erklang Wufeis Stimme. »Warum bist du nicht im Bett?«

»Oh, Wufei! Wo ist Heero? Weiss er, dass er uns grosse Angst gemacht hat?«, erkundete sich Duo und schaute Wufei fragend an. Duo fiel auf, dass Wufei noch kleinere Augen hatte wie sonst und er die Lippen fest aufeinander presste.

»Wufei, was ist los?«, fragte Duo nach, seine Stimme zitterte.

»Setz dich, Duo, setz dich hin«, wich Wufei aus und führe Duo in sein Zimmer zurück. »Heero, nun, er ist gestern Abend nicht mehr zurückgekommen. Er-«

»- hat in einem Motel übernachtet, nicht?«, unterbrach der Amerikaner den Chinesen.

»Wahrscheinlich nicht«, flüsterte Wufei. »Gestern haben Trowa und Heero eine Zusatzmission erhalten, dabei gab es einige Missgeschicke. Nun, wir nehmen an, dass Heero, als er das Gebäude verlassen wollte, geschnappt wurde und etwas später hat Trowa… Er hat das Gebäude, wie es im Plan von Dr. J stand, in die Luft gejagt.« Gespannt beobachtete Wufei Duo und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

»Ja, aber Heero konnte doch fliehen, oder?«, fragte Duo verzweifelt nach. »Er - er ist eben Heero, er konnte doch fliehen, oder? Ich meine, er ist viel zu gerissen, um gefangen worden zu sein! Er - er hat schon Stürze aus seinem Gundam überlebt, alles mögliche eben. Ist er wenigstens im Krankenhaus und ruht sich aus? Oder Wufei. Er ist im Krankenhaus und wird wieder gesund, nicht?«, fragte Duo verzweifelt nach, die Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen. Wufei schluckte und kniete sich vor Duo hin, nahm dessen Hände in seine.

»Duo, er ist… Er ist…« Wufei brach ab und Duo schüttelte apathisch den Kopf.

»Es geht ihm gut, bestimmt geht es ihm gut!« Duos Stimme wurde hoffnungsvoller. »Vielleicht hat Dr. J ihn auf noch eine weitere Mission geschickt und wir wissen nichts davon. Das wird es sein, bestimmt steht er morgen wieder hier, sagt sein typisches "Mission erfüllt" und antwortet auf meine Fragen mit "Hn!". Das stimmt doch, Wufei, morgen ist alles wieder wie sonst.« Duo lächelte hoffnungsvoller und Wufei zerbrach das Herz. Wie sollte er ihm erklären, dass Heero nie wieder zurückkommen würde? Dass Heero nie mehr da sein würde, nie mehr mit "Hn!" zu Duo antworten würde? Wie nur?!

»Duo«, lenkte Wufei mit brüchiger Stimme ein. »Heero wird auch von J vermisst, er ist nicht mehr aufzufinden. Duo, die Explosion hat… Er ist wahrscheinlich bei der Explosion getötet worden. Er - Gott verdammt - er wird nie mehr kommen!«, rief Wufei aus und Tränen flossen ihm aus den Augen.

»Nicht Heero, nicht Heero, nicht ihn«, stammelte der Amerikaner lethargisch und schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. »Nicht Heero, nicht Heero, das kann nicht sein!« Wufei setzte sich zu Duo und nahm diesen in den Arm, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Duo hatte das gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen, er schaute irgendwo hin und realisierte gar nichts mehr. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass Heero nicht weg sein konnte. Erst nach langer Zeit sickerte bei ihm die Information durch.

»Nein!!! Nein, Heero, komm zurück!!«, schrie Duo auf, als er die Wahrheit erkannte. »Heero, nein, bleib hier«, schluchzte der Braunhaarige und rollte sich weinend in Wufeis Armen zusammen. Dieser konnte nur zusehen, wie Duo litt, konnte ihm nicht helfen…

Nach einer Weile kam auch Trowa hinzu und schaute auf die zwei anderen. Sein Gesicht glich einer harten Maske, nur sein geröteten Augen wiesen darauf hin, dass er geweint hatte.

»Quatre?«, fragte Wufei kurz.

»Zimmer«, antwortete Trowa und Wufei nickte verstehend. Trowa lehnte sich an die Zimmerwand und schaute die Decke an. »Tut mir leid…«, sagte er dann plötzlich.

»Es ist nicht deine Schuld«, gab Wufei tonlos zurück. »Nicht du bist Schuld… Nicht du…« Wufei wiegte Duo weiter hin und her, bis dieser eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig legte der Chinese Duo ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Dann ging er zu Trowa und nahm diesen in den Arm.

»Ich hab ihn umgebracht, Wufei, ich hab ihn umgebracht… Es ist meine Schuld«, weinte Trowa los und hielt sich an Wufei fest. »Meine Schuld, es ist nur meine Schuld… Ich bin Schuld!« Der Franzose weinte hemmungslos und Wufei schluckte.

»Das stimmt gar nicht, Trowa, und das weisst du auch«, flüsterte der Chinese beruhigend. »Nicht du bist Schuld, sondern diese Bastarde, die Heero gefangen haben. Hörst du, Trowa, nicht du warst es…«

»Doch, ich war es«, schluchzte der Braunhaarige. »Heeros letzter Funk… Er hat das Gerät nicht abgeschaltet… Ich habe es einfach ignoriert, weil ich dachte, dass Heero es vergessen hatte! Ich dachte nur daran, dass er der Perfekte Soldat ist. Ich habe ignoriert, dass auch er nur ein Mensch ist… Verdammt, es ist meine Schuld, ich bin Schuld!« Trowa brach in Wufeis Armen zusammen. Wufei seufzte, dann nahm er Trowa au seine Arme und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer ins Bett. Danach schaute er noch kurz bei Quatre vorbei und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. Er warf sich aufs Bett, er hatte das Gefühl zu zerbrechen. 

Es lag nun an ihm, dass die anderen es durchstehen konnten, er musste stark sein. Er musste für die anderen stark sein. Aber er hatte das Gefühl zu versagen, am liebsten hätte er alles weggeworfen und einfach nur getrauert, getrauert um einen sehr guten Freund.

***

Als Quatre erwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Zuerst sah er sich ein bisschen verwirrt um, dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Trowa und Heero, ihre Mission und das Vermissen der beiden und Heeros Tod…

Quatre drückte sich beide Hände auf den Mund. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das **_durfte_** nicht wahr sein!! - Duo - Quatre schluckte, wenn er sich schon so zerstört fühlte, wie würde sich dann Duo fühlen?

Unvermittelt fiel dem Araber eine Szene ein. Er sah sie ganz deutlich vor sich. Es war vor ein paar Wochen gewesen. Sie waren zusammengesessen und hatten eine Kleinigkeit gegessen. Wobei Duo die ganze Zeit über geschwafelt hatte und Heero langsam aber sicher die Beherrschung verlor. Nach drei geknurrten »Maxwell« war es um Heero geschehen. Er hatte Duo am Zopf gezogen, seine Hand auf Duos Mund gepresst. »Hör zu, Plappermäulchen«, hatte er leise und auf seine Art und Weise zärtlich gesagt, »halt dein hübsches Mundwerk oder ich werde es persönlich zusammennähen und auch verkleben, damit es hält.« Duo hatte genickt und als Heero ihn losgelassen hatte, hatte Duo mit einem »Hab dich auch lieb, Hee-chan!« Heero an den Hals geworfen. Daraufhin war das totale Chaos ausgebrochen. Tatsache war, dass Heero Duo mit einer Knarre in der Hand verfolgte, der Tisch umgekippt war und Ameisen ihr Essen verspeisten. Jetzt gäbe Quatre alles, um das noch einmal erleben zu dürfen… Duo tat Quatre so leid. Duo liebte Heero doch so sehr, was sollten sie nur ohne Heero machen? Was nur?! Und Trowa… Daran hatte Quatre noch nicht gedacht, wie musste er sich fühlen? Bestimmt schob er Heeros Tod auf seine Kappe, aber das stimmte doch gar nicht. Er musste stark sein, beschloss der Araber, er musste für Duo und Trowa stark sein, denn sie brachten ihn, ihn und Wufei!

Quatre stand auf und ging zu Wufei, der im Bett lag und leise weinte. 

»Wufei«, flüsterte Quatre leise, doch der Chinese hatte ihn gehört.

»Quatre… Was machst du hier?«, verlangte dieser zu wissen. Der Araber lächelte und setzte sich zu Wufei, wollte ihm Beistand leisten.

»Du brauchst nicht alleine stark zu sein. Wir werden gemeinsam stark sein, okay?«, lächelte der Blonde sanft. »Alleine können wir nicht stark sein und weiterleben, wir müssen zusammenhalten. Nur wenn wir zusammenhalten, können wir Heeros Verlust akzeptieren. Klar, er wird uns immer fehlen, aber wir müssen weitermachen.« Wufei nickte, Quatre hatte Recht, er allein konnte es nicht, aber mit den anderen konnte er es schaffen.

»Ja, zusammen… Aber lass mich bitte noch ein bisschen schlafen«, sagte Wufei.

»Okay, ruh dich aus«, meinte Quatre und ging aus Wufeis Zimmer. Er schaute noch bei Trowa vorbei, doch der träumte nur einen unruhigen Traum. Quatre legte sich zu Trowa und kuschelte sich an ihn, summte ein schönes Lied vor sich hin, strich dem unruhigen Jungen durchs Haar. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Trowa wieder und schlief ruhig weiter. Quatre erhob sich wieder und ging zu Duo. Dieser hatte sich in sein Kissen gekrallt und weinte vor sich hin. Wortlos legte sich der Blonde auch noch zu Duo und nahm den Weinenden in seinen Arm.

»Weine ruhig, Duo, weine ruhig«, flüsterte der blonde Junge sanft. »Weine ruhig den ganzen Schmerz aus dir. Behalte deine Schmerzen nicht für dich. Geteiltes Leid ist schliesslich halbes Leid.« Quatre verstärkte seine Umarmung.

»Ich habe angst, Quatre, ich habe solche angst«, weinte Duo. »Was soll ich nur ohne Heero tun, was soll ich ohne ihn tun?! Ich … ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass er fort sein soll. Ihm kann gar nichts zugestossen sein, er ist doch Heero…« Duo krallte sich an Quatre und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

»Aber auch Heero ist nur ein Mensch…«, murmelte Quatre erstickt.

»Weisst du, manchmal war Heero so sanft zu mir, da hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich echt gerne hatte. Er nannte mich dann immer zärtlich Plappermäulchen… In ganz wenigen Situationen zweigte er mir, wie gerne er mich hatte. Dann hat er mich manchmal in den Arm genommen«, erzählte Duo unter Tränen. 

»Ja, zu uns war er aber nie so offen wie zu dir. Er hatte dich wirklich lieb, Duo. Du warst sein bester Freund, seine bessere Seite«, sagte Quatre und er begann wieder zu weinen. Duo kuschelte sich an Quatre und genoss nicht alleine zu sein. 

»Danke, Quatre«, murmelte Duo und dachte nach, dachte an seine grosse Liebe. Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, bis Duo nach einer Weile die angenehme Stille unterbrach.

»Du, Quatre?«

»Hmm?«

»Stehen wir auf? Ich will nach draussen gehen und frische Luft schnappen«, bat Duo und der Blonde nickte. Langsam standen sie auf und schleppten sich nach unten in die Küche. Quatre begann ein kleines Frühstück zusammenzustellen und schlussendlich waren zwei Gläser und drei Tassen, drei Stück Brot und Frühstücksflocken auf dem Tisch. Nach zwei Minuten stellte Quatre noch zwei Krüge auf den Tisch, dein einen mit Orangensaft und den anderen mit Kaffee.

»Duo?«, rief Quatre seinen Freund sanft. »Komm frühstücken, du musst wenigstens etwas trinken.« Duo kam in die Küche und Quatre erschrak. Duos Augen waren gebrochen, der Glanz verschwunden, nur noch Leid war in ihnen zu sehen.

»Bin schon da«, meinte Duo schlicht und setzte sich. Er wollte nach eine Glas greifen, hielt dann aber mitten im Weg. Er schaute wie apathisch auf die Gläser.

»Duo, was ist?« Besorgt schaute der Araber den Amerikaner an.

»Fünf, du hast fünf Stück hingestellt…«, murmelte Duo. »Es sind fünf Stück, wir sind aber nur noch vier! Nur noch vier…« Duo vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen und heulte los. In dem Moment erschien Wufei in der Küche und erblickte den weinenden Duo und niedergeschlagenen Quatre. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch und er erkannte sofort, was los war.

»Duo, du solltest nicht weinen, das würde Heero nicht wollen. Mach dir nicht zu grosse Sorgen, es wird alles wieder gut werden«, versuchte Wufei Duo zu trösten und strich ihm über die Haare. Er wusste selbst, wie unglaubwürdig seine Worte klangen.

»Weshalb Heero? Sagt mir, weshalb gerade er?! Weshalb er?!«, schrie Duo und Quatre zuckte zusammen. »Das hat er nicht verdient, nicht er!! Weshalb musste er überhaupt an dieser oberbescheuerten Zusatzmission teilnehmen?! Weshalb musste er sich schnappen lassen?! Ich will das nicht, ich will das nicht…« Seine Stimme erstarb.

»Niemand will das, Duo, absolut niemand. Es war ein Unfall, ein verflucht dummer Unfall«, meinte Wufei. »Du musst nicht alleine sein, Duo, du hast doch noch uns.« Duo schluckte und schwieg.

»Nicht alleine, ich bin nicht alleine…« Der bezopfte Junge schloss seine Augen. Er entspannte sich. »Machen wir etwas zusammen, ja? Ich - ich will einfach nicht nur hier sitzen. Hier, wo mich alles an ihn erinnert, es tut so weh…«, hauchte Duo und Tränen liefen ihm wieder über die Wangen.

»Natürlich, Duo, natürlich. Wollen wir ein paar Museen besuchen gehen?«, fragte Quatre sanft und Duo nickte unter Tränen. Er strich Duo zärtlich über die Haare, dann griff er nach der Orangensaft Kanne und goss Duo ein Glas ein. Schweren Herzens nahm der Blonde eine Tasse weg und verstaute sie wieder in dem Schrank. Dann setzte er sich mit Wufei an den Tisch; Wufei genehmigte sich eine Tasse Kaffee, während Quatre mit einem Glas Orangensaft zufrieden war. Als Wufei dann eine Schluck nahm, trat auch Trowa in die Küche und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden; ein Platz blieb leer. Duo bemerkte das und fing wieder leise an zu weinen. Trowa nahm sich das letzte Trinkgefäss und füllte es mit Kaffee. Der Franzose wirkte sehr viel gefasster als gestern, aber man sah ihm die unruhige Nacht an.

»Ist es okay, wenn wir dann nachher ein paar Museen besuchen gehen?«, wendete sich Quatre an Trowa, der erstaunt nickte. »Duo, hilfst du mir die Sandwiches machen?«

»Klar, mach ich«, antwortete Duo und lächelte sanft, aber seine Augen sprachen nicht die selbe Sprache. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie schienen tot.

***

Als sie am Abend wieder zu Hause ankamen, legte sich Duo direkt schlafen. Quatre, Trowa und Wufei gingen in die Küche und machten sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Sie sassen schweigend da und stocherten lustlos in ihrer Mahlzeit herum, nur Trowa ass ein bisschen.

»Was sollen wir nur machen? Verflucht, ich kann Duo doch nicht so leiden lassen! Habt ihr seine Augen gesehen?! Tot, sie scheinen tot! Ich liebe Duo wie einen Bruder und will nicht, dass er so sehr leidet!«, rief Quatre plötzlich aus. »Ich will nicht, dass er so sehr leidet. Ich will das nicht…«

»Quatre«, seufzte Trowa. »Stell dir vor, du wärst an Duos Stelle. Wie würdest du dich fühlen? Du wärst auch so sehr am Boden zerstört.«

»Ja, aber…« Hilflos ruderte der Blonde mit seinen Armen, gab es dann aber auf. »Ich kann Duo einfach nicht leiden sehen…«

»Das verlangt auch niemand«, sagte Trowa sanft und zog Quatre zu sich, schloss ihn in seine Arme. »Heero geht es gut, das weisst du und wir müssen Duo beibringen, dass ihm zu grosse Trauer zerstört. Er braucht niemand, der ihm nachrennt und alles für ihn erledigt, sondern jemand, der mit ihm spricht und sich anhört, was er zu sagen hat, was er denkt und fühlt.«

»Ja, das werde ich tun! Danke, Trowa!« Voller Elan lächelte Quatre wieder und schmiegte sich an Trowa, er wollte ein guter Zuhörer werden. 

Wufei schloss seine Augen, es würde alles wieder gut werden, da war er sich sicher.

***

Währenddessen träumte Duo einen seltsamen Traum. Er war mit Heero zusammen bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen. Duo plapperte unentwegt und Heero hörte geduldig zu, nickte manchmal. Doch dann stand er plötzlich auf und ging. Duo schrie nach Heero, er solle doch nicht gehen, er wolle nicht allein sein. Doch Heero ging einfach weg und liess eine Spur im Schnee zurück. Als Heero ausser Sichtweite war, brach Duo zusammen, rollte sich zusammen und weinte. Auf einmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand neben ihm sass. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber ihm fehlte die Kraft, sodass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Auf einmal fühlte er eine Hand, die ihm durch die Haare strich. Und obwohl Duo nicht wusste, wer die Person war, genoss er die Berührung. Nach einer Weile verschwand die Hand, die ihm durch die Haare gestrichen hatte und Duo brummte verstimmt. Er vernahm noch ein leises Lachen, spürte einen Kuss auf seiner Stirn. Duo wurde wohlig warm und kuschelte sich an den Boden, der plötzlich aus einer Matratze und seiner Kuscheldecke bestand. Doch Duo verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, denn ihm ging es gut, er hatte für diesen Moment seine innere Ruhe zurück erlangt. Zufrieden brummte der Amerikaner etwas Unverständliches, dann schlief er in seinem eigenen Traum ein; glücklich und zufrieden.

***

Die Zeit verging und fast alles kehrte in die Normalität zurück. Wufei trainierte immer noch sehr viel, vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr und zusätzlich unterrichtete er Duo. Quatre und Trowa waren nun endgültig ein Paar. Zwar hatte Quatre anfangs Probleme damit gehabt, weil er Duo gegenüber Schuldgefühle entwickelt hatte. Erst nach einer lauten Auseinandersetzung mit Duo hatte Quatre der Beziehung mit Trowa zustimmen können. Trowa hatte sich von der tödlichen Mission wieder erholt und von den Gewissensbissen war nichts mehr übriggeblieben. Nur Duo hatte sich drastisch verändert, er sprach kaum noch, alberte nicht mehr herum und brachte die anderen nicht mehr zum Lachen. Er trainierte bei Wufei, hatte gelernt mit Computern umzugehen und er war nun ein guter Hacker, auch wenn er an Heero (noch) nicht herankam. Aber das schlimmste war, dass seine Augen jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten und wie tot schienen. Quatre und die anderen waren sich ziemlich sicher, dass das auch der Fall war. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde, würde Duo sicher bald tot sein, denn er hatte sich Heeros selbstmörderische Aktionen angeeignet und zögerte nicht, diese einzusetzen, was die anderen Jungs sehr beunruhigte.

Schon ganze drei Monate waren vergangen und Quatre verliess seufzend Duos Zimmer, in dem ein einbandagierter Junge in seinem Bett lag und vor sich hin träumte. Weshalb hatte Duo die Fabrik unbedingt in die Luft jagen wollen, obwohl er selbst noch nicht ganz draussen gewesen war?! Er war auf dem besten Weg Heero ins Jenseits zu folgen. Das versuchte er wohl auch zu tun, überlegte Quatre traurig und seufzte nochmals. Er schritt zu Trowas Zimmer und klopfte an.

»Kann ich hereinkommen, Schatz?«, fragte Quatre und wartete geduldig.

»Aber sicher doch, komm ruhig«, antwortete Trowa und der Blonde huschte ins Zimmer. Trowa stand beim geöffneten Fenster und schaute in die Ferne, im Zimmer war es recht kühl, Quatre fröstelte.

»Trowa, ich…« Quatre brach ab. »Wir müssen etwas mit Duo machen, der Arme bringt sich sonst noch um und ich kann das einfach nicht zulassen! Trowa, wir müssen etwas tun!«

»Und was, Darling?«, fragte Trowa nach. »Wie willst du Duo aufhalten? Du weisst genauso gut wie ich, dass er einen enormen Dickschädel besitzt, den nur Heero zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Aber mit den Verletzungen, die er sich diesmal wieder zugezogen hat, wir er sicher mindestens drei Tage im Bett bleiben müssen.«

»Von wegen! Morgen wird er wieder aufstehen, ob wir es wollen oder nicht! Verdammt, er braucht Hilfe, Trowa, professionelle Hilfe!«

»Du willst ihn therapieren lassen? Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Duo ist ein Profikiller, eher würde er das ganze Gebäude in die Luft jagen, anstatt sich helfen lassen! Es wäre sinnlos, wenn er nicht selbst handelt, können wir es vergessen. Ich bin zuversichtlich, Quatre, es wird wieder alles gut. Alles wird wieder gut.«

»Und wie?«, schluchzte der Araber. »Wie nur?« Trowa seufzte und nahm den Kleineren in den Arm, tröstete ihn. Quatre klammerte sich an seinen Schatz. 

»Es wird alles wieder gut, Quatre«, flüsterte Trowa sanft. »Es wird alles wieder gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles wieder gut.«

***

Leise schlich Duo durch den Luftschach und schaute durch jedes Gitter. Sein Bei schmerzte noch leicht von der letzte Mission. Er hielt an und schaute auf die Uhr, er war pünktlich. Vorsichtig schraubte er die Schrauben vom Gitter weg und legte es in den Luftschach. Dann liess er sich durch die Öffnung nach unten gleiten, er landete auf den Füssen. Duo schaute sich um, dann verriegelte er die Türen und setzte sich an den Zentralcomputer. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, dann hatte er die Dateien, die er brauchte, gefunden. Mit ein paar Mausklicken hatte er diese versendet. Grinsend brachte er eine CD-ROM zum Vorschein und legte diese ein. Er zog die Datei mit Namen Shinigami auf den Desktop, dann nahm er sich die CD wieder. Amüsiert öffnete er den Ordner und viele Männchen mit schwarzer Kutte und einer Sense in der Hand wanderten auf dem Bildschirm auf und ab. Nach und nach bahnte sich Shinigami durch alle Dateien und zerstörte, änderte und löschte diese. Zudem verbreitete sich der Virus in alle Geräte, sodass Sicherheitssysteme nicht mehr funktionierten, Heizungen nicht mehr heizten und Mikrowellen streikten. Shinigami frass sich durch jede Verbindung, sodass nicht nur dieses eine OZ-Gebäude infiziert war, sondern alle anderen auch. Und auf jedem Bildschirm tauchten die Worte "Shinigamis Rache" auf.

Duo hatte an diesem ganz besonderen Virus Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, sein Herzblut dafür gegeben. Er war stolz auf seine Arbeit, Heero hätte ihn sicher gelobt…

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Er würde zehn Minuten brauchen, bis er draussen war, in sechs würde dieses Gebäude explodieren. Zufrieden erhob sich Duo, entriegelte die Tür und schlenderte den Weg entlang nach draussen. Noch drei Minuten. Plötzlich vernahm Duo ein gezischtes »Selbstmörderischer Idiot!« und jemand schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. Bewusstlos fiel der Braunhaarige zu Boden. 

Nervös ging Quatre auf und ab, lauernd schaute er sich um. Dann entdeckte Trowa und rannte ihm entgegen, fiel dem Franzosen in die Arme.

»Oh, Trowa, wo warst du? Und wo ist Duo?«, fragte Quatre los.

»Ich hab nach Duo gesucht«, antwortete Trowa. »Er ist nicht am Treffpunkt erschienen.«

»Du hast ihn nicht gefunden«, vermutete Quatre und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. »Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein! Nicht auch noch Duo, nicht Duo!«

»Weine nicht, Quatre, weine nicht. Duo ist bestimmt noch am Leben. Wahrscheinlich ist er bei einem Bach und wäscht sich seine Wunden aus. Am besten wäre, wir trennen uns und suchen getrennt nach ihm«, schlug Trowa vor und Quatre nickte. Auch Wufei stimmte zu und so trennten sie sich. Zielstrebig ging Trowa zu einem Bächlein, das durch den Wald floss. Als er diesen gefunden hatte, lief er gegen die Strömung weiter, bis er Duo erblickte. Dieser lag an einem Baum gelehnt und schien zu schlafen, aber Trowa wusste es besser. Er kniete sich zu Duo und fühlte dessen Puls, dann funkte er Quatre und Wufei an.

Fünf Minuten später kümmerte sich Quatre hingebungsvoll um den Verletzten.

»Wie's aussieht, ist er auch diesmal nur knapp entkommen«, seufzte Wufei. »Weshalb muss er auch versuchen Heero zu imitieren?«

»Seine Art mit der Trauer umzugehen«, meinte Trowa kalt und seufzte tief. »Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen…«

»Ah, Duo! Endlich bist du wach!«, rief Quatre plötzlich freudig aus und warf sich Duo um den Hals. »Du bis endlich wach! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wärst tot, als du nicht mit Trowa zurückgekommen bist. Aber es geht dir, Gott sei Dank, gut!« Duo nickte und schaute zu Trowa, bemerkte dessen wissenden Blick. Dann schaute der Braunhaarige zu Boden und wagte es nicht aufzusehen.

»Gehen wir, wir haben den Auftrag ausgeführt«, sagte Wufei und Trowa stimmte ihm zu. Quatre half Duo auf und stützte ihn während dem Laufen. Als sie wieder zurück waren, brachte der Blonde Duo sofort ins Bett und kümmerte sich um die Wunde an Duos Hinterkopf.

»Ich vermisse Heero, ich vermisse ihn so sehr«, sagte Duo plötzlich. »Ich will zu Heero gehen, ist das etwa zu viel verlangt? Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr und kann nicht einmal bei ihm sein! Das ist nicht fair!!!«

»Heero hätte nicht gewollt, dass du aufgibst. Das hätte er bestimmt nicht gewollt, Duo. Deine Trauer bringt dich nicht weiter, du musst endlich wieder leben. Du bist siebzehn Jahre jung, du musst leben!«, rief Quatre aus. »Verdammt, Duo. Auch uns geht Heeros Verlust zu Herzen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir jetzt aufhören sollten zu leben. Heero war für uns ein Anker, eine standfeste Person, der wir unser Leben anvertraut haben, weil wir wussten, dass er uns nie schaden würde.

Ach wir vermissen Heero aus tiefstem Herzen, aber deswegen lassen wir uns trotzdem nicht gehen. Trauer ist gut, aber wenn du dein Leben damit zerstörst, musst du aufhören zu trauern!«

»Das weiss ich selbst!«, schrie Duo wütend, sein Augen funkelten ärgerlich. »Was würdest **_du_** tun, wenn Trowa plötzlich umgebracht werden würde?! Auch du würdest trauern oder etwa nicht?«

»Natürlich würde ich trauern, aber ich würde nicht der Trauer nachgeben und so mein Leben zerstören!«, meinte Quatre und unterdrückte den Impuls, Duo eine zu scheuern. »Du machst dich selbst fertig!«

»Soll das heissen, ich bin schwach, weil ich trauere? Weil Heeros Verlust mich mitnimmt?! Soll es das etwa heissen?!«

»Nein, das heisst es nicht. Aber du musst realisieren, dass Heero jetzt weg ist! Er wird nicht wieder zurückkommen!«, rief Quatre wütend. Plötzlich loderte ein Feuer in Duos Augen.

»War ja klar, dass du deinen Geliebten schützen musst! **_Er_** hat geahnt, dass mit Heero etwas nicht stimmt und trotzdem hat er den Befehl gegeben, dass das Gebäude, in dem Heero sich befand, explodierte! Er ist schuld, dass Heero tot ist!«, rastete Duo aus und weinte los. »Er ist schuld, nur er! Ich - verdammt!«

»Duo! Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?!«, kreischte Quatre. »Trowa trifft keine Schuld und wenn Heero noch leben würde, würde er mir zustimmen. Trowa hat seinen Job erledigt und…« Quatre brach ab.

»Heero ist selbst schuld, nicht?«, fragte Duo leise und wurde lauter. »Trowa kann nichts dafür, weil er noch lebt, aber Heero ist tot und ihn kann man somit beschuldigen. Stimmt doch, oder?! Er kann sich nicht mehr wehren, er ist tot!« Duo liefen die Tränen unentwegt über die Wangen und wurden immer zahlreicher.

»Duo, du-«

»Halt deine Klappe, ich will dich nicht länger sehen und hören! Raus, aber dalli! Mach, dass du aus meinem Zimmer kommst! Los, geh raus und zwar schnell!!!!«, schrie Duo und als Quatre nicht von der Stelle wich, er griff der braunhaarige Junge den nächstbesten Gegenstand und warf ihn nach Quatre. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück, dachte aber nicht daran zu gehen.

»Duo!«, flehte Quatre.

»Raus hier, Verräter! Hinaus!!« Als Quatre immer noch nicht ging, griff Duo nach einer Lampe und warf sie nach dem blonden Jungen. Der Araber begriff nun endlich und ging aus dem Zimmer. Duo schluchzte gequält auf und brach zusammen. Zu viel, es war zu viel für ihn, er wollte nur noch tot sein. Auf allen Vieren kroch er ins Bad und suchte eine Rasierklinge aus dem Schränkchen; er fand eine. Zögernd legte er sie an die Pulsader und atmete tief durch. In dem Moment betrat jemand das Bad und schlug dem verzweifelten Jungen die Rasierklinge aus der Hand.

»Sag mal, spinnst du? Hast du deine Sinne nicht mehr ganz beisammen?!«, rief Trowa aus und verpasste dem Langhaarigen noch zusätzlich eine Ohrfeige. »Was hätte das werden sollen?! Dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, was du angestellt hättest! Reiss dich endlich zusammen und überwinde Heeros Tod, du kannst nicht ewig trauern!« Duo hatte angefangen bitter zu weinen, er konnte nicht mehr. Er liess sich von Trowa auf die Beine ziehen und in sein Bett helfen.

Trowa wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, der Junge musste durchhalten. Duo durfte nicht sein Leben leichtfertig wegwerfen!

»Duo?«, rief Trowa den anderen sanft. »Es tut mir leid, hörst du, Duo, es tut mir so unsäglich leid. Ich hätte nicht ausflippen dürfen…« Trowa setzte sich zu Duo und nahm den anderen fest in den Arm. »Es ist gut, Duo, alles ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst nicht zu weinen, es ist alles in Ordnung.« Sanft drückte er den Braunhaarigen an sich und strich ihm durch die Haare.

»Niemand hat mich lieb«, schluchzte Duo. »Niemand will mich! Du hasst mich, Quatre habe ich weggeschickt, er will mich nicht mehr. Für Wufei bin ich ein Schwächling und Heero - Heero ist weg! Einfach weg! Er wollte mich auch nicht, er hatte mich nicht lieb! Ich ging ihm nur auf die Nerven!« Geschockt sass Trowa da. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es Duo **_so_** schlecht ging.

»Das ist nicht wahr«, sagte Trowa fest und küsste Duo auf die Stirn. »Du irrst dich, Duo. Ich hasse dich nicht, niemals würde ich das tun!«

»Aber ich-«

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du bist ausgerastet, aber du hast es nicht so gemeint, das weiss ich. Duo, du bist am Verzweifeln und ich kann dir das auch nicht verübeln. Du hast die Person verloren, die dir am meisten bedeutet. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich würde auch ausrasten, wenn Quatre plötzlich tot wäre. Ich hasse dich nicht. Quatre ist auch nicht sauer auf dich, er macht sich nur irrsinnige Sorgen, denn du bist für ihn wie ein Bruder. Und Wufei findet sicher auch nicht, dass du ein Schwächling bist, sondern dass du sehr sensibel bist. Er würde dir niemals weh tun wollen. Und was Heero betrifft, du warst **_sein_** Plappermäulchen. Du warst sein bester Freund und nur bei dir fühlte er sich frei. Zwar hat der das nie gesagt, aber man hat es ihm angesehen.« Duo krallte sich an Trowa und heulte.

»Wirklich? Bin ich euch nicht lästig?«, schluchzte er.

»Nein, niemals!«

»Brauche ich Hilfe? Bin ich ein Psycho? Bin ich das, Trowa?«

»Nein, Duo.« Sauft kraulte er Duo im Nacken. »Du brauchst noch ein wenig Zeit, das ist alles. Bald ist alles wieder gut, Duo, du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen.« Daraufhin schwieg Duo noch einmal durch die Haare, küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann legte Trowa ihn in Bett, deckte in zu und wartete bis der Langhaarige schlief. Erst als er sich sicher war, ging er zu den anderen in die Küche.

»Was ist mit Duo, Trowa?«, fragte Quatre sofort seinen Freund, als dieser die Küche betrat. Trowa lächelte.

»Er schläft. Er ist müde. Aber jetzt wird alles wieder gut. Morgen ist alles wieder in Ordnung, Quatre, dann ist alles wieder gut«, meinte Trowa und war selbst sehr überzeugt.

»Ich hoffe es, ich hoffe es so sehr«, seufzte Quatre. »Ich hoffe es so sehr, aber ich kann es nicht glauben, nicht mehr…«

»Ich will dir vertrauen, Trowa, aber sollte es sich nicht bewahrheiten, dann traue ich dir nie wieder. Und dann kriegt Duo endlich die Hilfe, die er braucht«, meinte Wufei und Trowa lächelte müde.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung.« Zufrieden schloss Trowa seine Augen und atmete tief durch.

***

Als Trowa am nächsten morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich total wohl und aufgestellt, er hätte Bäume ausreissen können. Pfeifend stand er auf und zog sich an. Er schaute nach, ob die anderen noch schliefen, doch er fand nur Duo in seinem Bett. Dieser hatte sich wie ein Kätzchen eingerollt. Trowa nickte und ging in die Küche, nahm seinen Freund die Tasse aus der Hand, trank einen Schluck Tee daraus, dann gab er sie Quatre mit einem Kuss zurück.

»Du hast super Laune, was?«, stellte Quatre fest. »Ich wünschte, mir ginge es auch so gut…«

»Keine Sorge, Hübscher, bald geht es dir auch wieder gut!«, lächelte Trowa glücklich und schaute aus dem Fenster. Nach einer Weile drehte er sich abrupt um. »Weshalb habe ich gute Laune, was denkt ihr?«, erkundete sich der dritte Pilot.

»Weiss nicht, vielleicht hast du Gold gefunden«, antwortete Quatre lahm.

»Er ist wieder da«, vermutete Wufei und Trowa nickte bestätigend.

»Hä, jetzt kapiere ich nichts mehr. Wer ist wieder da?«

»Na, wer meine ich wohl? Unser perfekter Soldat sollte jeden Moment hier sein«, strahlte Trowa.

»Du solltest darüber keine Scherze machen, Trowa! Das ist echt nicht richtig! Was wäre, wenn Duo das gehört hätte? Du hättest ihn zerstört!«, schimpfte Quatre, doch als er Trowa die ganze Zeit lächeln sah, begann er zu zweifeln. »Ist das etwa gar kein Scherz?« Er wurde immer leiser. »Er war nie tot…? Er hatte nur eine weitere geheime Mission zu erledigen…?« Auf einmal fühlte sich Quatre leer, vollkommen leer. In dem Moment trat Heero durch die Tür, die nach draussen führte, in die Küche. Prüfend schaute er jedem ins Gesicht. Der blonde Junge konnte sich nicht mehr halten und stürzte auf Heero. Umarmte ihn, küsste ihn auf die Wange und heulte los.

»Du bist da, du bist endlich wieder da! Du bist da…«, heulte der Araber und versuchte zu lächeln. »Endlich wieder da! Wie konntest du nur?! Wir wären beinahe gestorben, Heero. Und Duo erst! Mach das nie, nie, nie wieder! Nie wieder…«

»Keine Sorge, kleiner Prinz, nie wieder«, meinte Heero. »Wo ist Duo?«, wollte er noch wissen.

»Er schläft«, antwortete Trowa nur. Heero befreite sich von Quatre und ging nach oben zu Duo, zu seinem Plappermäulchen.

»Und, kleiner Prinz«, lächelte Trowa, »wie findest du diesen Tag?«

»Wunderbar!« Quatre warf sich in Trowas Arme. »Wufei, woher wusstest du, dass Heero noch lebte? Und seit wann?«

»Ich gestehe, erst seit gestern. Dein Freund hat sich so auffällig verhalten und da musste man nur eins und eins zusammenzählen.« Wufei lächelte.

***

Heero öffnete leise Duos Schlafzimmertür und beobachtete von da aus sein Plappermäulchen. Ein Glücksgefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er ging zu Duo ans Bett, strich ihm durch die wunderbar duftenden Haare und küsste ihm auf die Stirn.

»Ich bin wieder da, kleines Plappermäulchen«, flüsterte er sanft, danach legte er sich zu Duo und nahm den Amerikaner in den Arm, küsste dessen Nacken. Schliesslich konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und löste den langen Zopf, liebkoste das Haar.

»Wach auf, Dornröschen, dein Retter ist da«, flüsterte Heero leise und langsam kam Leben in den Jüngeren.

»Lass mich, Quatre, bin müde…«, murmelte Duo verschlafen.

»Dreh dich doch um, Plappermäulchen«, flüstere Heero sanft. »Schau mich an!«, verlangte er und Duo drehte sich um, stellte dabei fest, dass sein Haar offen war.

»Was-«, setzte Duo an, um los zu schimpfen, doch als er Heero erblickte, blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. »Heero?« Die ungläubige Stimme liess Heero lächeln. »Hee-chan? Bist du's?« Ungläubig streckte Duo seine Hand aus und fuhr Heero übers Gesicht. »Träume ich? Ist das ein Traum? Ein Traum…?« Tränen liefen dem Langhaarigen über die Wangen.

»Das ist kein Traum. Ich bin hier, Duo, ich bin hier«, flüsterte Heero mild und zog den anderen in seine Arme, umarmte ihn fest und liebkoste ihn zärtlich. Seine Hände und Finger fuhren über Duos Gesicht und streichelte jeden Millimeter von Duos Gesicht.

»Du bist da, du bist wirklich da… Aber, aber das kann nicht sein… Das ist nicht möglich…«, heulte Duo und starrte ihn Heero immer noch ungläubig an. »Die Zusatzmission, Trowas Zuspätkommen, Dr. J's Bestätigung… Tod … du bist doch tot…« Duo weinte hilflos.

»Nein, Duo, ich lebe noch. Es war alles nur Show, um unsere Gegner zu täuschen«, versuchte Heero dem Weinenden zu erklären.

»Nein, nein, nein, nein… Ich bin müde, bin erschöpft… Du bist nicht hier, du bist tot. Du kannst gar nicht hier sein… Geweint, habe so lange geweint und gelitten - umsonst… Nein, nein, nein, nicht, du bist nicht da… Heero kann gar nicht hier sein, er, oh Gott, er kam bei der Explosion um. Tot, er ist tot, einfach tot… Heero ist tot, er ist weg, ich bin allein, ganz allein«, murmelte der Langhaarige verzweifelt weinend vor sich hin, wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Wusste nicht, was real und was nicht real war, er wusste nicht was tun. Er wollte Heero bei sich haben, dass er lebte, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich zu erfassen, dass Heero lebte.

»Ich bin hier, Duo, ich bin wirklich hier und das ist kein Traum. Ich bin wirklich hier, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich bin hier, mein kleiner Liebling, mein Plappermäulchen. Ich musste unsere Gegner täuschen und damit euch nichts geschah, musstet ihr so tun, als ob ich wirklich gestorben wäre. Und wenn ihr es gewusst hättet, wäre es nicht überzeugend herüber gekommen, mein kleines Plappermäulchen. Es musste sein, aber ich bin da, ich bin wirklich da«, beruhigte Heero seinen Duo, der sich schluchzend in seinen Armen eingerollt hatte.

»Traum, ein Traum, ich träume nur. Ich träume nur, dass mein geliebter Heero hier ist. Ich träume nur, aber es ist so realistisch, als wäre mein Hee-chan wirklich hier. Als wäre er wirklich hier… Ist er wirklich hier, ist er wirklich hier…? Kein Traum, ist es gar kein Traum… Mein kleiner Hee-chan wirklich hier? Könnte er wirklich hier sein?«, murmelte Duo ungläubig und weinte weiter.

»Ich bin wirklich hier, mein kleiner Duo, mein Plappermäulchen«, beteuerte Heero. »Ich bin wirklich hier. Glaub mir, ich bin hier und ich lebe noch, das ist kein Traum. Es ist wirklich so, wie ich es sagte, ich bin hier bei dir und werde dich nicht mehr verlassen. Mein kleiner Shinigami, ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein. Nie mehr.«

»Bist hier? Du bist hier? Bei mir? Für immer?«, fragte Duo zweifelnd und fuhr Heeros Gesichtskonturen nach. »Du bist kein Traum?«

»Nein«, bestätigte Heero und nun liefen ihm die Tränen plötzlich auch über die Wangen. »Ich bin wirklich hier, ich will dich nie mehr alleine lassen, nie mehr. Duo, ich bin wieder da, bin wieder da…« Heero liefen Tränen über die Wangen, Freudentränen, aber auch Tränen der Trauer, weil Duo so leiden musste und das wegen ihm.

»Du bist da«, hauchte Duo glücklich und schmiegte sich an Heero. »Du bist da«, murmelte er um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht täuschte. »Du bist da? Aber weshalb hast du mir nichts zukommen lassen, damit ich wusste, dass du noch lebst? Weshalb hast du mich so leiden lassen?«

»Ich durfte dir nichts sagen, Duo. Ihr wurdet andauernd überwacht und hättest du plötzlich eine Nachricht von mir erhalten, hätte das für Aufruhr gesorgt und man hätte mich enttarnt, dann wäre ich wirklich weg gewesen. Aber damit dir nichts zustösst, habe ich dich immer beobachtet, du warst nie alleine. Ich hab dir sogar ein paar selbstmörderische Aktionen zu Nichte gemacht. Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass meinem Plappermäulchen etwas zustösst…« Heero zog Duo auf sich rauf, sodass Duo seinen Kopf über Heeros Herz legte.

»Du warst immer da? Du hast mich gerettet… Bei der letzten Mission«, fiel es Duo ein. »Aber Trowa, er-«

»- wusste Bescheid, als einziger. Jemand musste doch auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich mal nicht bei dir sein konnte. Und bei der letzten Mission hab ich dich gerettet, ja«, lächelte Heero. »Ich könnte nicht ohne dich sein, mein kleines Plappermäulchen…«

»Hee-chan«, seufzte Duo glücklich, seine Tränen waren getrocknet. »Ich hab dich vermisst, so sehr vermisst. Ich hab dich lieb, ich hab dich so sehr lieb.« Zufrieden machte Duo es sich auf Heero bequem und genoss es, Heeros Duft zu riechen, seinen Körper zu fühlen.

»Ich liebe dich, Hee-chan«, murmelte Duo plötzlich und Heero war gleich ein wenig geplättet.

»Duo, ich-«, fing Heero an, brach aber ab, als er merkte, dass Duo eingeschlafen war. Er seufzte, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, aber er beschloss, später mit Duo zu sprechen, wenn dieser wieder erwacht war.

***

Nach einer halben Stunde war Duo wieder erwacht und er fühlte sich pudelwohl. Heeros Körper war wie für ihn geschaffen… Überaus glücklich öffnete er seine Augen und betrachtete den Japaner, der friedlich schlief. Duo seufzte zufrieden. Sein Heero war nicht tot, war es nie gewesen! Er hatte nur vorgeben müssen, es zu sein… Zugegeben, er hatte unter dem angeblichen Tod sehr gelitten, beinahe hätte er sich umgebracht, aber das spielte alles keine Rolle mehr. Das wichtigste war, dass Heero wieder bei ihm war und er nicht mehr alleine war. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an einen Traum, den er vor langer Zeit geträumt hatte. Er musste unbedingt von Heero wissen, ob er da wirklich bei ihm gewesen war.

Auf einmal grummelte Heero etwas und schlug seine Augen auf, sah dabei direkt in die violetten Augen Duos.

»Guten Morgen!«, begrüsste Duo Heero fröhlich und strahlte.

»Morgen«, sagte Heero und setzte sich auf, sodass Duo, der immer noch auf ihm lag, mit einem Fiepen von Heero fiel und sich auf dessen Schoss setzen musste, wenn er Heero weiterhin so nahe sein wollte.

»Du, Hee-chan?«, fragte Duo in einem kindlichen Ton.

»Was denn, Plappermäulchen?«, seufzte Heero, aber innerlich lächelte er. Er war wieder zurück und Duo war bei ihm.

»Warst du in den ersten Wochen, in denen du als tot erklärt worden warst, irgendeinmal bei mir? Du musst wissen, ich hatte so einen seltsamen Traum, in dem du vorgekommen bist. Und weisst du was, Hee-chan, ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Ich fühlte, dass jemand bei mir war, mir durch die Haare strich. Und dieser Jemand küsste mich sogar auf die Stirn. Wenn ich jetzt daran zurückdenke, kannst nur du es gewesen sein. Ich weiss nicht genau, woher ich es weiss, aber ich weiss, dass nur du es gewesen sein kannst. Warst du es, Hee-chan? Hast du mich besucht?«, fragte Duo neugierig und Heero seufzte.

»Natürlich war ich das«, meinte Heero. »Ich hab dich des öfteren besucht, während du geschlafen hast. Hör zu, Plappermäulchen, wenn ich dich noch einmal schwer verletzt sehe, wie du es während meiner Abwesenheit warst, werde ich echt wütend, weil ich nicht will, dass dir etwas passiert…«

»Du redest so viel, Hee-chan«, smilte Duo. »Das finde ich echt toll, ich meine, du sagst doch sonst nur "Hn" und nur das. Und jetzt sagst du ganze Sätze! Weisst du, du bist für mich die wichtigste Person auf dieser Welt. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun sollte. Bin ich dein Freund, Hee-chan?« Heero sah Duo aus unergründlichen Augen an.

»Hn!«, gab er zur Antwort.

»Komm schon, Hee-chan, antworte!«, quengelte Duo und sah Heero bittend an, sodass dieser weich wurde.

»Natürlich«, seufzte Heero, »natürlich bin ich dein Freund.«

»Das ist gut, denn ich liebe dich, Hee-chan«, meinte Duo eifrig, dann erst wurde er sich bewusst, was er gesagt hatte und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. »Ich … Hee-chan … also … nichts…« Betreten starrte Duo die Decke an. »Ich-«

»Duo!«, unterbrach Heero Duos Gestammel. »Weisst du, anfangs war ich unsicher, aber jetzt bin ich mir im Klaren, dass ich dich liebe, Duo.« Überrascht riss Duo seine Augen auf und wusste nicht, was sagen. Anstatt irgendetwas zu Heero zu sagen, sass er nur blöd da und tat nichts.

»Ich … ich … Du … mich … aber…«, stotterte Duo ungläubig und schwieg. Eine Minute verging. »Sind wir jetzt ein Paar? Also zusammen?« Duo selbst wunderte sich, dass er diese zwei Sätze ohne zu stottern sagen konnte.

»Willst du das?«, fragte Heero zurück und Duo strahlte los.

»Aber ja! Ich habe mir immer gewünscht mit dir zusammen zu sein! Ich-« Blitzschnell zog Heero Duos Gesicht nahe zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Duo, sodass Duo nicht mehr weiter sprechen konnte. Genau dann, als Duo den Kuss erwidern wollte, löste sich Heero von Duo und strich ihm hauchzart über die Wange.

»Hör mal zu, mein kleines Plappermäulchen«, meinte Heero und kraulte den Nacken des anderen. »Benutz deinen Mund bitte ausnahmsweise mal nicht zum Plappern, ja?«, erkundete sich der Japaner und Duo lächelte.

»Mach ich«, versprach das Plappermäulchen und küsste Heero zärtlich.

****

- Owari -


End file.
